Harry potter and the Secret Sister
by H8jamespotter
Summary: Casseopoia Potter (or better known as) Malfoy has had a lifelong dream to become the next Voldemort. So when Voldemort dies at the end of her sixth year, she creates a fidelius charm in the ruins of Gringotts Bank and builds an army.


"Avada Kedarva!"  
Little did Voldemort know then, that Lily Potter as immune to that curse. In her third year, Severus Snape had slipped her a badly made love potion which had consequented in her being immune to the unforgivible curses. And everybody knows the next part. The Potters die Blah Blah Blah Harry Potter Kills Voldemort Blah Blah Blah Lily Potter dies when she is pregnant Blah Blah Blah- Or so they thought.

I will tell you the Real Story.

Because I was born, a few months later, from Lily Potter, Who everyone thought was dead.  
_Thought._

•••

Yes, Yes, I admit it. Harry Potter _did _defeat Voldemort, but only for a short while. As soon as I was born on November 15th, 2000 (Oh yes, another lie of Dumbledore's. Harry Potter was Born in 1999 not 1980 but that rascal used a time turner but it didn't work so instead all the magical kids and their parents from 1980 were sent forward to 1999.) I had to be sent to a trusted family that nobody would suspect. My mother did name me. Then I was sent to the Malfoys. You might think that they were not trusted, but when James Potter died it turned out that he had been slipping Lily love potions but a few minutes after he died she recovered and so on. Which leads swiftly to my next announcement. I am technically Cassiopeia Snape, because My mum and my stepdad (who I call Dad, because I hate James Potter) got married and my stepdad is Severus Snape. I guess it's transparent from there. I was sent to live with the Malfoys and many years later...  
Yes. You know it. I finally started Hogwarts.

And it's not what you'd expect.

•••

Hermione Granger. _Or so you thought! _She's actually Lillian Hermione Longbottom, but she goes by her middle name and her family cat's name (yes, her cat is called Granger) and her brother is... Drumroll please... NEVILE! (but we call him Nev). When we're alone we call 'Hermione' Lils and if I'm in a particularly good mood I'll jump up and whisper shout "LILI".

My 'Parents' are actually good friends with a couple that are called Granger so Lils got to go with them. I got to go with this cute couple called the Atkingstons that had wittle cyoot chiwdwen called Mia and Jake, so, yeah we're sorted because Nev was just going with his grandmama (I just call her that because she likes Mama Mia) because if Bella had _actually _tortured his parents into insanity I would have tortured_ her _into insanity. So Nev and Lils have a perfectly normal history. If you call being in league with Voldemort and knowing Harry Potter's unknown sister normal.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" I yelled over the racket. Me and Lils caught eyes and I sent a telepathic message to her. We can only do that because I made a spell that you have to put on two people and then when they meet eyes they can be telepathic. Anyways, the message was '**meet me in compartment 10'.** Lilly nodded, then said goodbye to the Grangers and then brought Granger the Cat on with her. Granger is part kneazle so we trained him to respond to the name "Crookshanks". Since I am Cassiopeia Atkingston, a muggleborn, I was not allowed to take my pet Phoenix, Flamie, to Hogwarts.? ﾟﾘﾭ?

I met Lils in compartment 10 and sat down. We had a talk before-  
"Can I come in? Everywhere else is full."  
I turned to see a girl with electric blue hair and violet eyes.

_It's the morhy group!_

_Oh yeah me and Lils are metamorphaguses_  
_Big word._

"Wait- Cassie? Lilly?"  
"Violet?"  
"FAMILY REUNION!"  
That was me.?  
Lily gave me this face:?

•••

Sorting is FINALLY HERE! Lils was disgruntled at having to be called Hermione but I told her she could live with it.  
"Addams, Violet!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
_silent tear because me, Nev and Lils have to be Gryfindor_  
"Longbottom, Neville!"  
I sniggered.  
"Longbottom," I spluttered quietly, before bursting into fits of silent laugher.  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
"Granger, Hermy- no sorry- Hermione,"  
This time I had to fight to keep a straight face.  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
"Atkingston, Cassiopeia!"  
_I have absolutely no idea why I wasn't straight after violet but oh well._  
"You want to be a Gryfindor, but your hearts in Slytherin. Where should I put you?"  
_Gryfindor would be nice, matey._  
"Have it your way then-GRYFINDOR!"  
The table applauded ferociously as I made my way towards them.  
"Weasley, Ginny."  
_Oh yeah... Because I was born in November I'm the year underneath him._  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
"Creevey, Colin."  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
"Pickle, Amy,"  
_Ok. 1, the sorting hat does not know the definition of alphabetical order. 2, Ive always wanted to be friends with somebody called Pickle._  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
_Yay!_  
**Lils, we need to make friends with her. SHE'S CALLED AMY PICKLE.**  
"Chapman, Jeffrey."  
"Ravenclaw!"  
_That was quiet for the sorting hat._  
Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, then was about to pick up the stool when Dad stepped up at the front and whispered something to McGonagall. She looked shocked, then beckoned to Dumbledore and walked into the chamber we were waiting in. The hall burst into chatter. Lils scooted next to me.  
"Draco said something like this might happen," I muttered from the corner of my mouth, so nobody could make out what we were saying.  
"What, Harry not being at the feast and McGonagall having to go away with Severus?" Asked Lilly.  
"Something about him showing off, I think. Oh, and you know Ginny Weasley?" I said. "I have a good feeling about her."


End file.
